Velvet Rose
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Sesshomaru promised her something ever since she was a little girl. When she blossomed into a young woman, he returns to let her know what he really wants. Vamp Fic. NOW CONTINUED BY SHADOWSTARPRINCESS
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of its characters.**_

Warnings: AU, adult themes, language, violence

Summary: Sesshomaru promised her something ever since she was a little girl. When she blossomed into a young woman, he returns to let her know what he really wants. Vamp Fic

Pairings: Sess/Kag

Velvet Rose

Intro

-

"My little precious child. You are promised with many things throughout your lifetime. Wealth, love, and beauty." Her mother looked inside of Kagome's crib and smiled out of gratitude to have such a lovely child. Her large brown eyes looked up at her mother in such joy. Kagome let out a giggle as she reached up her little hands. Her mother's lithe index finger stroked her soft tiny ones. Little Kagome held her mother's finger. That made them both smile even more. The connection between the two of them was strong.

Kagome inhaled her mother's heavenly scent as she was held against her soft bosoms. Her slow and steady cradling made the innocent infant drift off into her sweet dreams. For awhile, her mother was worried deeply for both of their safety. Lately, someone was invading their home while they were both asleep.

One night in Kagome's room, a shadowy figure lurked its way inside without making a noise. The figure had long tresses of the silkiest silver hair ever. His golden amber orbs beamed through the darkness. The shadows prevented anyone from seeing his true form.

He saw the baby sleeping in her crib.

"You have your future set in my hands. One day, you shall grow…"

Those words echoed in Kagome's head while she dreamt. She tossed her head slowly from side to side. Then she turned her little body over to the side to get more comfortable. After that, she let out a soft coo, smiling. She had a sense of what that person meant but did not understand it completely. One day, they will have ample meaning to her.

Suddenly, her mother walked in the bed room and gasped. Her heart began to thump harshly.

"Who…who are you?" she cowered against the door.

The person looked at her with glaring eyes before he stroked little Kagome's cheek with one of his long clawed fingers.

"Don't you dare touch her! What is wrong with you?! You're sick!!" Her mother screeched. A hot tear ran down her cheek. Something inside of her sparked with fury. Quickly, she walked over to this murky person and reached in her crib. She looked down at the baby and checked for any scratches or bruises. "Thank goodness, you're okay…"

Her eyes angrily shot up to see nothing.

"What in the world?! Who is he--How did he--" She felt like she was about to faint.

Kagome just woke up and looked up at her curiously. She turned her head slowly towards the window and pointed in that direction while giggling.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe." Her mother held her close to her heart.


	2. Recollection

_Thanks for all of those who have reviewed, read and placed me under one of your favorites and alerts. I never thought that I would get so much feedback for this fic. I realized that I need to work on my grammar and punctuations. I will try to work more and more harder in future chapters to come.  
_

-

2

Recollection

-

Over periods of time, Kagome had some encounters with this mysterious person during the course of her adolescent years, her most important adolescent years.

At the age thirteen, she felt his presence again. It happened one day when she was walking with one of her friends.

"So Kagome, do you want to hang out after school?" her friend asked her.

"Sure. Where to?" Kagome asked.

The girl shrugged, "Maybe to the mall, I heard they had these new crystal charm bracelets down by the jewelry store. They're so gorgeous."

"Aren't those a little expensive?"

"Yeah but I've been saving for a whole year, I think I deserve to splurge here and there, don't you think so?"

Kagome just giggled, "You are so silly. There's more to money than just spending it on trivial material things you know?"

Her friend snorted, "Calm down, I'm just saying that--" Then she paused when she saw Kagome standing by a pond.

There was a wilted rose that floated gently on the water; it still had its deep red radiance. It had some kind of special allegory behind it.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Shh…" Kagome knelt by the pond and reached out to scoop the flower out of the warm water. The flower lay limp across her palms. She stood silent for a moment.

"Aw…" her friend knelt by her.

"Somehow, it still shows that its got a bit of life left in it. I don't know why…but its still beautiful even after all of that." Kagome spoke very gently before putting the rose inside of a piece of tissue paper. She quickly put it inside of her knapsack.

Her friend wrinkled her nose, "You're so weird sometimes." They both stood up.

"Well, let's get going." Kagome said disregarding her last comment that was made to her. While they were both walking, Kagome can hear a voice echoing inside of her head.

'_In my hands…'_

'_In my hands…'_

'_You shall grow…'_

"It's him again…" Kagome whispered quietly to herself.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Kagome looked up, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Race ya to the mall." she began to run.

Her friend chased after her, "HEY! NO FAIR!"

;-;-;-;

Later on, Kagome returned home.

"Mother, I'm back."

She heard no response, "Mother? Mother?" She saw that her bedroom light is on but it was dimmed.

"Mother?!" she ran into her room to find her lying on the bed with an ice pack on her head. She rushed to her side immediately. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Her mother groaned, "Something really strange happened, I was feeling rather warm and then before I knew it, I ended up on the kitchen floor. I hit my head on the table."

Her daughter almost cried, "Thank goodness you're okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be nice."

"I'll be right back." Kagome ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets to get her a glass. Suddenly a violent gust of wind made her quake harshly. The glass slipped out of her hand and shattered onto the linoleum floor. The small glass chips were impossible to pick up.

"Damn it." she mumbled. She went to grab the broom and the dustpan and cleaned up the mess. Then she jumped, feeling someone holding both of her shoulders gently. A cool breezed whisked by, giving her harsh goose bumps.

"Who's that? MOTHER?!" she gasped. There was nothing around her.

She sighed.

;-;-;-;

Around her sixteenth birthday, she received a gift. It was a red and sliver rose charm bracelet. It looked like the one her friend was talking about a couple of years ago.

"Thank you so much. I love it." both of them hugged.

To Kagome, it symbolized her love and affection that she shared with her. If she were to lose it, she swore she would die. It shined in the sunlight and sparkled near twilight. It was strange that such a simple trinket can have such an affect on her.

"So would you like to have a birthday party?" her mother asked. A small wrinkle appeared around the corner of her mouth when she smiled.

"No. I just want to hang out with my friends and catch a movie, maybe go out to eat afterwards." Kagome smiled back. She did not feel the need to spend all of her mother's hard earned money on her for only one day. It was not worth it. The bracelet was enough.

"Oh sweetie, you're almost an adult. You should have something special to celebrate of you becoming a young woman." She held her daughter's hand.

"I know but I don't want to put you through all of that trouble of planning a party over little old me. Now, if you will excuse me. I have to go get ready because my friend will pick me up in a half an hour." Kagome stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

After five minutes of primping and dressing, Kagome walked back downstairs with a denim skirt and a nice white tank top. She held a small purse in her hand. She wore little to no make up on her face. Practicing playing dress up with her friends really paid off.

"I'm ready.," she announced.

Her mother blinked, "Wow…you look great. But, don't you think it's a bit too much?" She thought that Kagome was exposing herself just a tad.

Kagome giggled, "I knew you would say something like that. That's why I'm bringing my denim jacket with me; I know how cold it can get inside of those theaters." Hopefully, her explanation would calm down some.

When she placed it on herself, her mother walked up to her and straightened her collar, "I know that. It's just that, you're growing up so fast. Before I know it, you'll be graduating high school and moving away to college."

"Yes, I know. I'm trying really hard to keep my grade point average up so I can be accepted to one of those top schools that you've been telling me about." Kagome informed her. In truth, she had other plans other than going to college. She wanted to travel to other countries and study other cultures.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kagome ran to the door and opened it, "Hi. I was wondering when you'll get here. Come on, the movies start in ten minutes."

Her friend looked at her in slight surprise, "Since when are you so anxious to see a horror film. The last time we went to see one of those, your bladder almost dropped."

Kagome blushed and looked towards her mother, "Don't mind her…" she shoved her friend gently out the door. "I'll see you later."

;-;-;-;

During the feature, her friend buried her face into Kagome's shoulders. Kagome just stared at the huge screen fascinated by the sudden gore and violence. The movie displayed a man wearing a deep red hood holding a woman down on the bedroom floor and slitting her across the throat. Blood spurted everywhere, even on her bed.

Before she died, she uttered the words, "I hate you. May you burn in hell."

The man cackled, "You're the one to talk."

"God! The man is such a bastard! Is it over…?" Her friend grunted angrily, her face was still buried in the sleeve of Kagome's jacket.

"Please, don't be such a whiner."

After five more minutes of the movie, the credits rolled. People began to stand up and walk out of the theater. There were some murmurs saying how bad the movie was. However, Kagome enjoyed it. It was annoying how her friend kept clutching onto her arm even after they left.

"Can you relax?"

"That was gross!" her friend pouted angrily. "It was not that big of a deal. I actually liked how the blood splattered onto the woman's white silk nightgown and--" Kagome smiled before she was interrupted.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough. Geez! Do you have a blood fetish of some kind? You're starting to scare me." she gave her an accusing glare.

"Hee…hee…" Kagome gave her a nervous smile along with a titter to match. "Wanna go out for a pizza?"

Her friend shook her head rapidly, "No thank you. After what I just saw…noooo…"

"Aw, don't tell me your stomach is that weak." Kagome placed her hands on her hips while looking at her fidgety friend. "Let's go home then. Are you sure you're going to be okay? You look a little pale. I promise, I will not take you to see another horror film again."

Her friend just shook her head and held her chest, she felt Kagome's arm holding hers to help her keep standing, "It's not that. It's something else. It's like someone or something hit me against the temple of my head and now I feel a little dizzy."

"Don't worry, I'll get you home. Just lie down and get some rest. I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning. Did the feeling just occurred?"

She shook her head, "No, it started yesterday morning. When I woke up, I felt this terrible pain in my neck. It stung really badly. I did not pay it any mind though. Then later on in the day, I started to shake. I was so dizzy that I was about to faint. That's when my mother took me too the hospital. The doctor told me it was dehydration but I did not take his word for it."

;-;-;-;

Kagome looked at her very worriedly, "Well…do you feel any better now?"

"I'm a lot better than I was yesterday but still…" her friend faintly sighed. As soon as they both reached her home, the girl's mother carefully carried her inside of the house.

"Please, let me know if she feels any better." Kagome spoke softly before she walked down the streets with her head hanging low. She felt so guilty for some reason. What a way for someone's birthday night to end. All she wanted to do now is go to sleep. Somehow, when she slept she felt more a peace with herself. However, a strange dream kept reoccurring. Most of them would be recollections of her being an infant. She remembered a mysterious male looking down upon her tiny innocent being with curious yet intimidating eyes. He would pick her up and hold her closely. He inhaled her fresh scent of the warm lavender baby oil. She felt that nothing in the world could ever hurt her. As she grew, she began to miss that feeling. Of course, her mother was there to help her the best way she knew how but there was something missing. Was it really a dream?

It all seemed vague to her now.

As she slept, a familiar touch brushed against her face. She immediately shot up. When she saw what was looming over her, she froze.

"Who in the hell are you?!"

The figure stood tall. His stance was unwavering, "I am Lord Sesshomaru." His eyes glowed with such lust.

"Well, what do you want?!" Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to run and scream for help but something prevented her from doing so. It was those eyes. They were so defined and yet so cold.

"What I wish to have…is you." he lifted his finger and pointed to her.


	3. Take Care

Previously…

_The figure stood tall. His stance was unwavering, "I am Lord Sesshomaru." His eyes glowed with such lust._

"_Well, what do you want?!" Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to run and scream for help but something prevented her from doing so. It was those eyes. They were so defined and yet so cold._

"_What I wish to have…is you." he lifted his finger and pointed to her. _

-

3

Take Care

-

There was an indescribable feel of excitement coursing through her. To think, such a gorgeous being much like Sesshomaru would take interest in a simple girl like her. At the same time, this made it an awkward situation. She did not knew what to do. Deep inside, Kagome wanted to know what was behind his enigmatic visage.

Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed to figure out her entire nature with just a simple glance. However, he wanted to know more. He had to be patient in order succeed to the next level.

Kagome seemed like she wasn't going to give herself away that easily. This was one obstacle that he would enjoy very much.

"Please…just leave." she shook. She had gotten enough nerve to get up and run. To her misfortune, the door was locked.

"How could it be locked from the inside?" She continued to jiggle the doorknob desperately before she squealed.

Sesshomaru just watched her with calm eyes, "Don't even attempt to escape, little one."

She cowered against the door, "It's you. I've seen you…in my dreams…" Those foggy memories began to flash in her mind like a silent movie. She felt petrified. Her hand cupped over her mouth. The young girl was speechless.

"Believe me…they were not."

She swallowed hard, "Well, what do you want with me? Just go away…"

He stepped closer to her.

"Please…just leave me alone." she begged. Her heart began to beat triple times the normal rate. His ears twitched from hearing them. Apparently, she was just excited as him. Too bad she chose to hide her true feelings behind that pitiful frightened visage. Soon the truth shall come into the light. It was only a matter of time before Kagome belonged to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Is it my appearance that scares you? Or is it the fact that you are too reluctant to give yourself to me? You're very essence is so tempting. I will not take too kindly to any rejection that may come from you."

Kagome took a deep breath, "I did not know that you were so impossible. And for your information, I am not afraid. It's all coming back to me now. I was under your shadow. It's not worth it if I lose my soul to some unworthy person. I'm not a fool. Now I will not say it again, please leave." she pointed towards the door while wearing a glowering face.

He gently put his clawed hands on her soft cheeks, "Oh, you may not be a fool but you're something. You're unfulfilled. I can see it in your eyes. You yearn for something way past than what humanity can offer you." His eyes became so gentle.

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about my life!" she said in a disdained tone.

"Oh, on the contraire. You see, I've been watching you ever since you were born or did you forget that so quickly?" he took a step back to examine her self conscious being. "Don't deny your fate."

He reached in his silver and white cloak and pulled out a crimson rose.

The pupils of her eyes broadened to what she saw. She was taken aback by such beauty.

"For you." he knelt down before her and placed it in her hand. He kissed the hand that held the flower. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around her hands and squeezed them, forcing her to press her palms into the thorns. The warm blood dripped all the way to the floor and stained her carpets. Kagome stood completely still and shuddered when his tongue lapped up the metallic tasting crimson fluid that seeped through her wounds.

In some unforeseen way, it felt exhilarating. It still hurt though. What a way to give someone a parting gift.

It was after a few seconds that he stood up and embraced her, "This is only the beginning for what's about to come. If I were you, I would anticipate every second, until then…" He drew her lips onto his. Kagome began to tense up from his sudden movement.

'_Relax…' _

Kagome must have heard what he was thinking because she willingly fell into his embrace. She closed her eyes slowly and took it all in. Her body felt light as a feather. It was almost like she was floating on cloud nine. Whatever he promised her, it had to be something special. She would wait for as long as it took. His whole approach about it was teasing and it thwarted her. This what Sesshomaru had in mind. Their whole encounter would remain a secret.

;-;-;-;

"Kagome?" a soft nurturing voice called to her.

She was still sleeping.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. When her vision cleared, she can see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her through weary eyes. Her skin looked a little pale.

"Good morning…" her mother softly greeted. Kagome had a sense that something was wrong, "Are you feeling okay? You look like you're ill. Are you?"

A small smile appeared in her face, "I just had a rough night. My job is demanding more hours from me so I might look exhausted. It's normal." The way she spoke, it sounded like her own self was fading. It seemed like Kagome was talking to a body without a soul.

Kagome just blinked, "If you say so…"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap." Her knees wobbled as she stood up. Deep inside, she was seeking comfort from her child. She looked at Kagome through glassy eyes before she stiffly sauntered out.

"What is the matter with her? I never have seen her act so distant." Kagome whispered to herself in wonder. Everything was silent and uncomfortable.

It was almost twelve in the afternoon. She decided to go see about her friend. When she arrived to her house, the girl's mother requested for her to not come inside. To make matters even more unsettling, Kagome wasn't even allowed to call her on the phone. Kagome was left walking back home with a haunted feeling looming over her shoulders.

;-;-;-;

A week has past and things were getting a little unfathomable. Kagome's mother stayed in the bed the entire time. Everyday after school, Kagome went straight home to check on her. Her mother could hardly speak. However, she was still able to move on her own. Her skin was beginning to lose its luminosity.

"Mother?" Kagome rushed to her side and held her hand. Then she noticed something, a faint mark on the side of her neck.

Kagome ran her fingers along the abrasion gently, "Does this hurt?"

Her mother just flinched. After a few seconds, she felt back to sleep.

'_What in the world is going on?' _


	4. Comfort

Previously...

"_Mother?" Kagome rushed to her side and held her hand. Then she noticed something, a faint mark on the side of her neck. _

_Kagome ran her fingers along the abrasion gently, "Does this hurt?" _

_Her mother just flinched. After a few seconds, she felt back to sleep._

'_What in the world is going on?' _

-

4

Comfort

-

Her mother rolled on her back. She slept with her mouth hanging open. Her features look absolutely sapped. Every time she looked at her mother, her heart sank. Kagome had a good idea who it was but she did not want to make quick assumptions too soon. All that mattered to her now was her mother's recovery. Kagome slowly stood up and left her room quietly.

;-;-;-;

For the past week, she wanted someone to confide in. Her friend did not even return to school since…

"Oh…" she groaned. She found herself stuck in class. It was another meaningless day at school. Anything that the teacher said sound like meaningless mumbles. Kagome could not help but keep her mind occupied on other things. If she thought about her mother, it would upset her even more. She wanted to cry but it would be humiliating to just do it in front of people. She needed a private place where she could feel safe for a while.

"Uh, excuse me. I have to go to the restroom."

Her teacher nodded and continued with the lesson. Kagome stood up and quickly walked out of the room. The hallways were empty. She felt like she could not hold her sadness any longer. Warm tears began to run down her face. After she pushed through the bathroom doors, she hid herself in a stall and let herself cry piteously.

'_What did I do to deserve this…?'_

Then she was certain. She had a good idea who did this.

'_I bet it was that Sesshomaru…I knew it was too good to be true. How can I be so stupid?! I promise never to fall for his little tricks again.' _

By that time she calmed down, her eyes were both swollen and red. With one deep sniff, she wiped her face furiously with her sleeve. She motivated herself harshly to get herself together, for her mother's sake.

The other students began to fill the hallways as soon as the last bell rung. Kagome remained in the bathroom until someone came in to wash their hands. Kagome came out of the stall and stopped in her tracks.

"Is that you?" she asked in a whisper. Her friend turned around and gave Kagome a weak smile. Her skin was deathly place and her eyes had dark bags around them. It looked like something had sucked every ounce of her life away from her, literally.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Kagome cupped her mouth and walked over to her.

"I'm just fine. I feel one hundred percent better. As a matter of fact, I feel perfect…" the girl answered in a haunting coo.

When Kagome held her friend's hand, tears filled her eyes. She did not like the way her hands felt, they were almost skeletal. Her friend just stepped away from her and left the bathroom without even saying another word.

"Wait!" Kagome rushed out after her. It was no use, she was already gone. The long halls were clear once again.

"I didn't even get the chance to…" Kagome sulkily leaned against one of the lockers. She buried her face in her hands and cried once again. As she rushed out the door, she passed a curious male hanyou who was leaning against the concrete walls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he scrunched up his nose.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha!!" she sniffed.

He pulled out a handkerchief, "Here. Quit it with the waterworks, you're upsetting _me_ now."

She was embarrassed with the mucus that was coming out of her nose. It was considerate for him to give her something to clean her face with. Normally, Inuyasha would just poke fun at her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were rivals ever since the beginning of the school year. She was first introduced to him with a spider in her shirt as some kind of prank. When she found out who it was, the both of them were involved in an argument that lasted almost about two hours. Since that day, Inuyasha has been pestering the girl ever since.

In between their series of bickering and quarreling, Kagome grew some kind of fondness to him. However, she did not want to admit it to Inuyasha because she was afraid of any static that may come from him. Until then, it would remain a secret.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why are you crying?"

Kagome just wiped her eyes and more tears came, "Because, my mother…she's very ill and I don't know what to do…she refuses to go to the doctor."

"What do _you_ think is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly but it's really strange. She's gotten so pale; she's always cold even though it would be 90 degrees in her room alone. Then I've found a mark on the side of her neck…it wasn't huge but it was red and swollen."

Inuyasha bowed his head a bit and closed his eyes, "Is that so?" A glint came from his eyes as soon as he opened them again.

"Yes, I mean, the mark should have disappeared by now but it's still there." Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just walked away slowly, "I see…" He looked straight ahead at absolutely nothing in particular.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He shook his head as he quickened up his pace, "Nowhere in particular. Home…maybe…?"

"Well…wait…"

Inuyasha paused and turned to look at her, "What is it?"

"I really don't want to go home so soon. It's too depressing every time I step into the door. Can I stay with you for a while?"

Inuyasha looked into her saddened eyes. She felt so alone. With a sigh, he agreed, "I guess…"

"Thank you…" she smiled gratefully. Then something unexpected happened. A pair of Kagome's arms wrapped around his right arm for comfort.

"You're really upset about this, aren't you?" he asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Yes."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get going…"

;-;-;-;

Inuyasha led Kagome into his den where they both sat on his couch. They both talked for about a couple of hours. The interaction between them made her feel a whole lot better. Being able to get the worries off her shoulders is just what she needed. However, she did not bother to tell him about the encounters she had with the one Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would have thought she was crazy if he heard such a weird story from her.

Something in Inuyasha began to soften to the likes of her. It was not a good sign for him. Before things went any further, he stood up.

"Where are you going now?"

"Don't worry about it…I'll be right back…" Inuyasha walked upstairs.

"Okay…" Kagome laid down slowly across the sofa. It was warm and soft which made it easy for her to drift off to sleep. She waited for his return for about thirty minutes before she finally did fell asleep. That dream came back to her again, she tossed and moaned.

By that time, Inuyasha came back downstairs. He carefully observed the way she moved every time a good picture would play across her mind.

"Mother…" she sighed softly as she turned over. Inuyasha just watched on. One lonely tear came out of her eye. One of his fingers gently wiped it away.

'_Poor girl…she really has gone through a lot in such a short time…'_

Carefully, he slid his arms underneath her body and picked her up. Unknowingly, she laid her head against his chest. Inuyasha blushed a deeply, "Uh…"

Once they reached his room, he slowly placed her on his bed. Kagome moved around to get more comfortable. The pillows felt so soft and warm. She could see herself being prone to the bed for about a couple of days. Her priorities became astray but only for a little while.

"Heh…" Inuyasha turned off the lights and left her alone.

;-;-;-;

Kagome finally convinced her to go to the hospital the day after she came home.

During the next year, her mother showed signs of recovery. She was able to go back to work again. As for Kagome's friend, they have not spoken to each other since school finished. During the summer, Kagome would give her a call to see how she was doing. Her friend and her were engaged in a fifteen-minute conversation before she disappeared again.

Then it came time for Kagome's senior year in high school. It was not that big of a deal, or so she thought. She has been working hard to keep her grade average to an A. The hard work paid off because she was accepted to some of the top universities in the country. Her mother was thrilled when she heard the news.

Kagome was still able to keep in touch with Inuyasha. They remained friends after all of this. Just when it seemed like everything was going good, peril would be just right around the corner. It would hit Kagome hard later on.

;-;-;-;

A couple of months after school began, Kagome was about to turn eighteen years old. Again, her mother wanted to plan a big party for her but Kagome declined. Kagome wanted to spend a nice quiet evening at home. In addition, her mother was showing signs that she was not feeling well again. Kagome was cautious than before. She did not leave her side like she almost did the last time. Kagome was still berating herself. How did Inuyasha convinced her to stay over at his place until the morning? Only one could imagine.

Though Inuyasha, Kagome can see that certain link between him and Sesshomaru. She could never forget the mysterious Sesshomaru. Through Inuyasha's eyes, she could see him.

One night, while Kagome was out running some errands for her mother. Inuyasha rummaged through some of her belongings. He took a hair ribbon and her rose charm bracelet.

"It still should have her scent in it…" he mumbled. He found a nearby window and swiftly leaped out of it.

* * *

_I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I have a feeling that I'm going to experience a major writers block. I'll try to push out whatever I can to make the next chapter better than the other's. Check out my LJ that's listed on my infopage for any updates and news concerning the fic or any of my other fics._


	5. Disconnection

-

5

Disconnection

-

Kagome's birthday was quickly approaching. She was still against the idea of having a birthday party. Right now, her concern was completing the school year. Recently, she purchased a glass vase to put her flowers in. The vase sat at her vanity table.

She turned on her lamp and began to brush her hair. As she did, she noticed that her charm bracelet was missing. She stood up and looked through every corner of the room. No luck. She sat back down and thought back to when she last had it.

"Kagome?" Her mother entered her room.

"Yes?"

"You're friend is on the phone. She would like to speak to you."

Kagome went into the kitchen and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Kagome? I need to ask you a favor." The girl's voice was very hoarse.

"Are you feeling alright? You sound terrible." Kagome began to worry all over again. The familiar terrible feeling came back again and at a bad timing as well.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Oh no. What's wrong now? Is it something serious?"

"Please, just come over. I want to talk to you…"

The phone line went dead.

Kagome quickly rushed to the closet to snatch her coat out of there and left the house in a rush.

"KAGOME! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" her mother called after her.

"MY FRIEND…SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL! I HAVE TO GO SEE HER!" Kagome called back, not slowing down one bit. She kept up a steady pace so she won't fall. Somehow, the image of her friend popped into her mind and that motivated her to run faster. She wildly ran past the cars on the street. There were strings of insults and profanities thrown her way. They did not matter to her.

She ran so hard that her feet began to throb. Thankfully, she reached the front doors of the hospital just in time. She limped to the front desk and asked about her friend. The nurse gave her such a stoic look. Kagome was really worried now. She followed the nurse until they were in front of the girl's door.

She was afraid to see what was on the other side.

"Do you want to wait for a couple of minutes?" The nurse asked her in a sympathetic voice.

Kagome nodded slowly while she stared intently at the door. It seemed like she was trying to look through the door. Waiting just made her even more anxious but this was the best way to get herself together. Twenty minutes passed and she was pacing back and forth, thinking. Outlandish thoughts began to fill her head, making her even more stressed out.

_'Kagome. You have to get yourself together. It's probably not as bad as you think.'_ She exhaled and opened the door.

Her friend was lying in the bed, sleeping. The heart monitor was beeping steadily. Kagome was relieved for that. However, her friend still looked awfully ill. For months, she would pray that she would make a recovery. Her health was going up and down in an unsteady wave.

"Kagome..." her eyes opened slowly. She must have heard her come in. Kagome reluctantly walked to her side. "I'm here...I'm here." she whispered, holding her hand for support. Feeling that warm caring contact from Kagome made her smile which she hasn't done for a while. She was fighting for gulps of air.

Kagome quickly took a chair and sat right next to her bed, "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

The girl just shook her head slowly, "No. Just stay with me...please...?" She asked softly. Her head shifted to the side and looked out of the window. Every time she swallowed, there was this weird wheezing that soon followed. Everything fell in an uncomfortable silence for a solid ten minutes.

It was somewhat awkward to bring up such an irrelevant subject but Kagome needed to do something to break the uncanny taciturnity. While Kagome was looking out of the window, she smiled. "Do you remember when we went on that school trip in fifth grade to the zoo?"

Her friend smiled faintly while touching the flowers that were lying besides her bed, "Yeah...I remember. Are you still afraid of parrots?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose at such a wry question, "No, not any more."

"You should have seen yourself running and squealing. Just to think, all of that commotion from you just because a bird kept teasing you. You were acting like you were being chased by a bear or a wolf or something." She snickered.

"Hey, that little pest kept repeating everything I said, it was annoying and when I told it to shut its mouth, that's when the bird flew onto my shoulder and started pecking the top of my head. That little--"

The girl reached up her hand, "Can you hand me that magazine over there?" She asked.

"Sure." Kagome picked up some sort of gossip teen magazine lying over by the table next to her. She wasn't into those kinds of media. She found it useless to worry about how other people's lives are exposed in the public light in a negative way. Kagome knew that she had her _own_ purpose in life. She wanted to live a normal and satisfying existence. What helped her stay so grounded towards her honest beginnings were the valuable lessons that her mother and her grandfather taught her.

Pretty soon, Kagome was heading towards official adulthood. Was she really prepared to take on the responsibilities that came along with it? That was one of the many questions she continuously asked herself throughout these approaching months. It was nerve-racking. Her mother was still somewhat ill and now her friend is too. It seems like there were too many problems happening at once.

"Miss Higurashi? I'm sorry, but your friend needs to get some rest." The nurse suddenly walked in with a clipboard.

Kagome peered at the nurse for a few seconds, "A-alright." She was disappointed that she had to leave so soon. There was still so much that these two girls need to catch up on.

"Kagome?" Her friend held her hand before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the visit. It meant so much to me." She gave Kagome a weak but gratified smile.

Kagome smiled back, "No problem..."

When the door closed, she could see the nurse talking to her while holding that clipboard in front of her. Kagome became quite curious as to what was happening in there.

;-;-;-;

Inuyasha stood by a bar waiting for about an hour before he took off. He pulled out the lit cigarette that was in his mouth and flicked it out into the street. No one had any idea how disturbed he felt right now. As he looked at his watch, his face glowered. Tucked away safely into his leather coat pocket was that silver and red rose charm bracelet that used to belong to Kagome.

He remembered his brother's exact orders. This mission would not be complete if he continued to stand there like a dunce. With another quick glance at his watch, he took off.

Meanwhile Kagome was sleeping inside of a taxi. She was too tired to walk back home. She found some extra money to get herself a ride back home. Inuyasha saw her in the cab from a distance.

When the car stopped in front of her house, she gave the driver his fare and got out. "Thank you."

The cab took off. Kagome exhaled slowly and gasped in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

He stood there with an emotionless expression on his face, "I heard what happened to your friend..."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How did you find out? Who told you?"

"Your mother." He answered.

"Oh..."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed, "I'll be fine. I'm just tired. It's been a really long day."

He dug his hands into his pockets. As he felt the charm bracelet jiggling inside, he was reminded of his duties. "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest. See ya later." He waved half heartedly.

"Bye."

Kagome went inside and threw her sweater down on the floor. The couch was a few feet away from her but it seem like it was further.

Her mother was in the kitchen getting her a cold glass of water. Kagome observed the way her hand was shaking when she held the cup.

She watched her take a sip and walk upstairs. Kagome went to follow her but a voice sharply echoed in her head. The words were too incoherent to follow. The girl looked at the palm of her hand intently. The scars from those thorns were still engraved in the skin.

"Mom?" Kagome followed her to her room.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Her mother coughed lightly, "I'm doing fine. I'm a little cold though."

Kagome went into the other room and brought in a thick flower printed quilt and fixed it on her bed, "Here you go? Do you want me to turn on the heat as well?" She offered.

"No. Thank you." Kagome helped her mother get settled before she turned off the lights. "If you need anything, please let me know."

The mark that was on her neck was swollen. Kagome noticed it, "Mother, what happened?" Her fingers went to touch it but her mother slowly swiped her hand away.

"Please, it's not that serious." She mumbled and buried herself in the covers. "Goodnight."

Kagome's heart sank. "Goodnight." She gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before she left. She sulked all the way to her room and locked the door before throwing herself on her bed.

_'Why is she being so stubborn? I was only trying to help.'_

Her heart was breaking. Her friend is ill and so is her mother. What else can possibly go wrong now?  
She cried herself to sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she can see Sesshomaru leering down at her. It began to frighten her so much that she could not sleep any longer for the night. She was left with a cold sweat, fearing for her life now. Her hand that was scarred began to twitch. Kagome sat in her bed and rocked back and forth while gripping her wrist trying to keep that damaged hand under control.

She felt like she was losing her sense of herself now. It felt like her palm was bleeding again but it wasn't.

"Oh my goodness…" She cradled her hand and moaned painfully.


	6. A Fearful Dream

-

6

A Fearful Dream

-

Kagome had countless nights of insomnia. Whenever she did have the chance to fall asleep, the ache in her hand worsens. She kept crying and weeping for someone to help free her of the pain she has been having. Was this a sign or a premonition of things to come?

One night, she woke up again crying piteously. There was that painful feeling again. Her hand began to twitch slightly. She sat on her knees on the bed and gritted her teeth to bear the pain as best as she could. It was going to be a rough battle for tolerance but it was going to pay in the long wrong.

Kagome made another attempt to go back to sleep. She slowly closed her eyes. Dews of sweat began to drip off the side of this young woman's face. Her ebony bangs stuck to her forehead.

_She hung her head down low and closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off the pain. One ivory like talon stroked her cheeks._

_She felt the soft touch and opened her eyes to found herself in the arms of a familiar person. His chest heaved slowly. He can smell her scent so vividly. Sesshomaru's ears twitched whenever he heard her steady heartbeats. He scrutinized her unalloyed features. She looked so innocent, just like when she was a little girl. He wanted so badly to hold her again. There was a distinct desire that remained with him at all times. It grew stronger as time passed. He wanted her to know._

_They were sitting by a river by a forest. The huge hunter green trees were so tall and the sun was bright. It was about noon. Kagome did not say anything. She closed her eyes again, embracing the warmth of the sun that shined down on the both of them. There was no one there except them. The water looked so pristine and inviting. _

"_Kagome?" He asked while he stroked her ebony hair gently._

"_Yes?"_

"_I want you to know something…" His hands crept along her waist slowly. He can hear her heart beat quicken._

"_What is it…?" She breathed shallowly. The swell of her breasts were exposed when her shirt was pulled up over her head. She was carried towards the river. He soon joined her after he disrobed himself. Her lithe figure laid on the water as she floated gracefully. Her skirt was pulled down passed her ankles and placed to the side. Her chest heaved up towards his mouth as he sucked and licked her bosoms lovingly before he spoke again. _

"_No one else will have you. Only I have the right to touch you. My only desire is you. You will soon understand what I mean."_

_The girl was so beautiful when she was vulnerable. The palm of his hand cupped her chin while the other one stroked her smooth stomach. He moved in between her legs. His body was flawless and gracefully brawn. Kagome couldn't believe it herself. She couldn't believe that a beautiful creature such as him would actually have strong want for her. He can be as cold and merciless the next beast but apparently, he had a weak spot for her. Out of all beings, a human._

_He whispered her name three times in passion before his fangs grew longer. The blood from this human girl seemingly pumped quicker in her veins when she opened her eyes to see him. He hissed as he held her hips steadily. His eyes grew opaque. His fangs were sharp. Kagome noticed those things very well. One tear fell out of the corner of her eye when her head was turned slowly to the side so that her neck would be exposed. A small muscle in her neck moved when his breath tickled her skin. _

"_Relax…" She heard him say. His body pressed against hers._

_This was not the encounter that she was expecting at all…_

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. The next one will be longer but I don't know how long it's going to take. I'm thinking about putting this fic on hiatus because I'm slowly running out of ideas which means that I might have another case of writers block. Also, I'll be very busy with college so that's another reason why. I'm not going to give up on this fic because I don't want to disappoint my loyal readers. I know I still have some more ideas that's left in me but it's becoming harder to think of writing something that's worthy of reading. I often find myself drifting away from my work because I become discouraged at times._

_However, I enjoy writing this fic so I'll continue it. I'm thinking about writing another Sess/Kag fic similar to this one so keep a look out for it. If you wish to contact me with any questions or concerns regarding this fic or any of my other fics, feel free to e-mail or PM me. Please don't flame or spam me though, that's one of the things that I loathe._

_Take care -**blows kisses**-_


	7. Plans

-

7

Plans

-

Ever since that dream, Kagome felt more compelled to paranoia than ever before. The pain in her hand failed to cease but it wasn't as agonizing as before. She would just have to deal and keep moving. It was morning and she had to get ready for school in about thirty minutes. However, she wanted to see how her mother was doing first. Coincidently, her mother came into her room and greeted Kagome with a sleepy, "Good Morning Dear."

Kagome was not happy with what she saw staring at her.

"Mother? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Kagome went to touch her cheek. She felt like ice. What was more shocking is that she was still able to stand on her own two feet without a stagger or a stumble.

Kagome gasped when she saw her mother smile placidly. It was almost haunting, like nothing in the world could ever harm her.

"Hospital? What are you talking about? I feel perfectly fine." Her mother answered her in a coo.

'_Now where did I heard that before?' _Then Kagome remembered her friend saying that a long while ago.

"No, trust me. You're not fine, you're sick. Look at you." Kagome took her mother's hand and walked her towards the vanity table. Her mother looked at her reflection and stood still like she was stone. Her face was deathly pale with dark bags under her eyes.

She turned to Kagome and smiled once more as she walked towards the door, "I don't know what you are talking about dear. Like I said before, I'm fine."

"But mom-" It was too late. She was gone.

Kagome sighed and slammed the door shut. She was steaming mad. Why won't anyone listen to her?! Something was definitely wrong and it was time for her to get to the bottom of things. All of this on the day of her eighteenth birthday. She wanted to cry so hard but something prevented her from doing so.

"DAMN IT!" She threw one of her hair brushes at the door.

;-;-;-;

Sesshomaru stood near by a huge beautifully carved bronze arched window and stared at the fair outside world. The sun rays gently kissed his striking face. He slowly placed his hand on his forehead to shield his squinting eyes. His golden orbs sparkled along with the sun.

A knocking sound echoed along the walls of his huge chamber. Sesshomaru did not budge, he just stared continuously out the window.

The door creaked open.

"Are you still standing here?!" Inuyasha entered, grunting.

Sesshomaru did not say a word.

"I don't know how much I can put up with that girl. Will you just finish playing your little game already. I would hate for all of our hard work to go to waste. From the looks of things, she seems pretty clueless. Is this what you wanted? For her to be thwarted?" Inuyasha asked, stepping in further. The door was cracked open just a tad.

"Patience is a virture. You will find out soon enough." He simply answered.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine! Very well then." With that, he left.

Sesshomaru held Kagome's bracelet in his hands before he intertwined his fingers inside of it. He dangled it up in front of him and gazed at it with determination.

"It seems that I have a lot to accomplish before I can reach you Kagome. If that means taking away everything that is near and dear to your heart, than so be it. It's just a matter of time." He whispered.

;-;-;-;

Kagome was digging through her locker for her books until a note fell out. It was folded neatly into a small square.

"Hmm…what is this?" She blink down towards it. She picked it up and unfolded it. It appears that the note was from Inuyasha

"Please meet me outside of the gym at 12:00 noon." She read each word slowly before she stuffed it inside of her bag. Once she closed her locker, she shuddered and inhaled deeply. She finally had the chance to cry on the way to school. Some people were stared while she sobbed down the sidewalks. It didn't matter, she ignored them all.

It was difficult to pay attention in class. Finals were coming up in two weeks and she hardly took any notice to whatever important information the teacher gave to the students. Kagome was waiting for the school day to end as usual. As she was daydreaming, she spotted Inuyasha pacing outside at the courtyard. Smoke slowly billowed from his mouth and nostrils.

Kagome gasped and look down at her book, pretending to read. She shrunk down in her seat nervously. The teacher called upon her to answer a question in front of the class. To much of her embarrassment, she stuttered, trying to make up a statement that would be somewhat believable. Luckily, the bell rung in time just as she was about to sputter out an answer that was most likely wrong.

She rushed towards the door and scurried down the hallways with her hand in front of her mouth. Tears burned her eyes once more.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha waved slightly, trying to gain her attention. For a split second, she forgot about that note he gave her.

Kagome snapped her head towards his direction. "Hey." She half-heartedly mumbled.

"What is the matter now?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Nothing that's important to you."

He crossed his arms, _'This woman is being so testy.' _He did all he can to maintain his patience. No one was in the halls at the moment so everything seemed less tense. He could yell, he could scream, he could even call her some names. However, he knew that his brother would not approve such outlandish behavior.

With a sigh, he stepped closer to her. Kagome took a step back against the lockers and looked off elsewhere.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Inuyasha said. The cold metal doors of the lockers gave her slight chills.

"It seems like everything is getting worse and worse by the day. I mean, today is my birthday and my mother is very sick. No matter how much I tried to convince her to go see if she can get help, she refuses. I'm only trying to help but now…it feels like I'm the cause of everything that's going wrong." She wiped her eyes slowly and looked down at the ground in shame. She then looked up at him and blinked rapidly, trying to prevent herself from crying anymore.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought…' _This situation _was_ becoming harder. A vulnerable girl crying her heart out to him was all he can take.

"Okay. Just come with me and lets talk about it outside." He gripped her wrist softly and walked her out into the courtyard. There were a few girls that stared at the hanyou with awe as they passed by. Once Kagome and Inuyasha were out in the open air, they both sat down.

"Listen I know this is probably a bad time for me to ask you this but, would you like to go out sometimes?" He mumbled and looked at everything except her.

"You mean, like out on a date?"

"Something like that."

Kagome pondered over his offer for a couple of seconds before reaching to her final decision. "Sure." She smiled softly.

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. "How's tonight…at 7:00 sound?"

Without a second thought, she scooted closer to him and whispered, "Sounds wonderful." Her cool breath swept across his face when she went to give him a peck on the cheek. He felt so uncomfortable but he didn't want her to know that.

She looked so pretty when she smiled. So natural and virtuous. No wonder Sesshomaru had such a sweet infatuation with her.

"I have to go for now." She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulders. "I'll see you tonight." With one graceful turn, she walked away. There was a tiny light of happiness that shone through her saddened world. Time was ticking, she had to find something nice to wear for later on in the evening. She remembered buying a nice burgundy satin dress that she purchased the mall with the birthday money she received from distant relatives a few weeks prior to today.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling.

;-;-;-;

Once she reached home, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kagome called out and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She answered with a polite tone.

"Kagome?" It was her friend.

"Hi. How are you?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat for a moment after hearing her voice again.

"I'm doing much better" She answered calmly.

"That's good. I'm really worried. My mother's going through the same thing you went through. I don't know what to do."

The other line was silent.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I'm here but I have to go for now. I'm sorry."

Kagome felt disappointed, "Alright then. I'll talk to you later?"

"Oh yes. Certainly. Bye."

Kagome sat by the kitchen table and allowed herself to mull over everything. A delicious orange was sitting along with the other fruits inside of a huge bowl. She took it and slowly peeled the skin off of it. The sweet scent of the citrus hit her nose gently.

One slice entered her mouth slowly. She chewed carefully and looked down at the fruit in her hand.

;-;-;-;

Inuyasha sat in his brother's huge garden and threw a small pebble into a golden birdbath.

"Damn it. Why does he have make things more difficult than it has to be." He grumbled bitterly to herself.

'_Her smell, it's not like anything I've ever encountered before. Interesting. Does Sesshomaru know anything about it? Yeah…he probably does.'_

He took another pebble and clutched it into his hand.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing." He sighed.

"What makes you think that I don't." A voice spoke from behind.

Inuyasha turned around to see his brother standing a few inches away from him. He straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes.

"This girl is a very emotional creature. It's annoying to deal with most of the time."

Sesshomaru looked at him emotionless. "Do not complain. I am certain that our plan will succeed without any flaws. That is, if you don't do anything that would cause such a unfortunate stir."

Inuyasha sighed with irritation while rolling his eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

His attitude was the last thing that Sesshomaru wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Yes. We shall."

* * *

I hope this chapter answers some questions that the readers were having. I know this chapter didn't explain _everything_ but I'm planning to answer that in the next chapters to come. I appreciate all of the wonderful words that you guys had to say. I finally found some time away from the work that I have involving with school to update. I'm doing some graphic and photo work as well. If you guys want, check out my deviant art page that's listed in my "homepage" in my profile. Most of the art is my cosplays that I've done. There's one picture of me next to a beautiful Sesshomaru cosplayer, the pic is called, "Sesshomaru and I"

See you guys soon. :)


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ

Hello everyone.

I would just like to say that I really appreciate all of the supportive comments that you all have gave me. Slowly I am getting into the process of writing again but it is going to take me a long while. Honestly, I have too much stuff going on like college and etc. to even think about writing right now. However, I'm trying to find some free time to write. In short, I need to get myself together.

Sadly, I will no longer be writing "Velvet Rose" But the good news is that another author will. This author goes by the name of "_**Shadowstarprincess**_" on this site. I will be helping her through the process.

Other news, I am planning on working on a fic that will probably contain one shots or another Vamp fic or something. I would like to do something that is more out of the ordinary; I realized that I have to step out of my comfort zone in order for my deep and even darkest ideas to be released. Some of my ideas may shock some of you or intrigue some of you. I want to continue the fanfictions that I have recently discontinued as well. Again I say, It may take me a while.

Thank you to all the people who have shown love and support for this fic and I hope it will continue with much success.

_**-Hugs and kisses-**_

-Gemini


End file.
